US States, N-Z (To Boldly Go)
States of the United States of America beginning with the letters N through Z. N Nebraska Nevada New California New California is an Aphroditan American state. Its capital is based in the city of . Major Cities *Los Diablos *Reagan *New Fresno *Verde New Georgia New Georgia is a Demetarian American state. Its capital is based in the city of Carter, named after former US President Jimmy Carter. New Hampshire New Illinois New Illinois '''is a Coruscentian American state. Its capital is based in the city of Obama, named after US President Obama. Major Cities *New Chicago *Springfield New Jersey New Mexico New Oregon '''New Oregon is the first of the Martian American states to be admitted. Its capital is based in the city of . It has a total of 16 million people inhabiting it. Its state nickname is "The Technology State", and is sometimes referred to as the "California of Mars." Major Cities *'Nye - '''Named after the famous children's show host, Bill Nye. It has a total population of 2 million people. It is often referred to as the tech capital of Mars, as it is a popular choice for science conventions as well as holding the headquarters of NASA Mars. *'Gravity Falls -''' Named after the popular 2010s Disney show, Gravity Falls. It has a total population of 1 million people. The most popular of Martian Comic-Cons, the Gravity Falls Comic-Con is held in it. *'Muskton - '''Named after engineer Elon Musk, founder of SpaceX - the company that established the first permanent residence on Mars. The same colony eventually evolved into this city. It has a total population of about 1 million people. New Texas '''New Texas' is the largest of the Gaean states. Its capital is based in the city of Bush. Major Cities *Dorado *New Dallas *Vaquero *Freedom New York North Carolina North Dakota O Ohio Oklahoma Oregon P Pacifica Pelisipia Pennsylvania Polypotamia Polypotamia is the first of the Demetarian states to be admitted. Its capital is based in the city of . Puerto Rico Q R Rhode Island Roosevelt Roosevelt is a Coruscentian American state. Its capital is based in the city of Delano. It is named after president Franklin Delano Roosevelt (FDR). Major Cities *Truman S South Carolina South Dakota Suelo Rico Suelo Rico is a Demetarian American state. Its capital is based in the city of Los Trópicos, also known as Puerto de Los Trópicos. It was ceded to the US from Mexico following the Second Mexican-American War. Sylvania Sylvania is a Freyr American state. T Tennessee Texas Tierinos Tierinos is a Setesh American state. Its capital is based in the city of Dunas. Its name is based on Spanish for sandy land, "Tierra Arenosa." U Utah V Vermont Virginia W Washington West Hellas '''West Hellas '''is a Martian American state. Its capital is based in the city of Hellas. West Virginia Wisconsin Wyoming X Y Z Category:To Boldly Go Category:United States Category:Geopolitics Category:US States